charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin
Odin is an Elder in ''Charmed''. He is one of the most powerful and conservative members of the entire council, and often appeared alongside the more compassionate Sandra, who he, at times, seemed to subtly clash opinions with. Because of this, he did not get along very well with Leo or the Charmed Ones and, in fact, he became the key figure in the souring of relations between the Halliwell family and the Elders besides Gideon. The Bare Witch Project Odin's first appearance and contact with the Charmed Ones was as one of three representatives of the Elders at a meeting about the future of Magic School. With Gideon gone, the Elders felt the school was no longer safe for either its students or the outside world. Paige was trying to convince the Elders to keep the school open, but the meeting was disrupted by the arrival of Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson, who were conjured by Duncan, a student. When Lord Dyson created chaos around the school by releasing repressed emotions, Odin became furious at Paige and his repressed anger was enough to restore Dyson to his corporeal self. With his anger no longer repressed, Odin attacked Paige with lightning before coming to his senses. Once Lord Dyson was vanquished and lady Godiva returned to her own time, Odin appeared to Paige once again, annoyed by her persistence to keep Magic School open. However, Paige managed to convine him otherwise and he appointed her as the new headmistress. Once in a Blue Moon Odin was among the group of Elders trying to heal Danny, the sisters' new whitelighter, who was mauled by an unknown attacker. Odin and the other Elders believed Leo to be responsible for the attack, as he had gone to Danny right before the attack, warning him not to go to the sisters. The sisters soon discovered that they were the ones behind the attacks, having transformed into wild beasts under effect of the Blue Moon. After setting a trap with help from the whitelighter Marcus, they found him severely injured the next morning, with them trapped in a crystal cage. Paige orbed Marcus to Magic School, where he was healed by the Elders. Paige lied to Odin about the true nature of the attacks and he acknowledged he was too rash in suspecting Leo. Odin warned them about the new power that is coming and then asked for Leo's help before heading back to the Heavens. When Leo was possessed by a demon working for the Avatars, he attacked the Elders in Magic School. The sisters arrived and freed Leo from the demon, but a furious Odin still attacked Leo for his betrayal. Piper tried to intervene, but Odin warned her to stay out of it. Before Odin could continue, however, the Blue Moon rose and the sisters transformed once again. They attacked Odin, but were quickly subdued by his lightning. The next morning, Odin told the sisters what happened and informed them that he had send Leo away. Piper demanded to know where he was, but Odin told her she had failed to save him. Odin wanted to keep the sisters at Magic School until they could find out how to stop the transformation, but the sisters warned him that they would not help the Elders find out about the new power unless they and Leo were released. Odin reluctantly agreed and returned Leo to them. Witchness Protection Leo met with Odin to dicuss the negotiations with Kyra, the Seer. Leo told him that she could provide them with information about all upper-level demons in exchange for making her human, but Odin was very reluctant to negotiate with a demon. When Leo mentioned that she might know something about the Avatars as well, Odin admitted that such information was worth bargaining for, but that he needed proof first. After Kyra shared her premonition about Utopia with Phoebe, Leo took her to see Odin. They informed him that the future of the Avatars is a Uptopia and Phoebe shared the premonition with him as well. Even after seeing it with his own eyes, Odin remained skeptical, but Phoebe told him that he should honor his end of the bargain and give her the spell to make Kyra human. The Seven Year Witch Odin and Sandra reported to Leo on the Golden Gate Bridge that he would have to go through a test to decide between the world of the Elders and life with his family. He would be stripped of his memories and placed somewhere on Earth, having to find his own way back to the life that was most important to him. Odin soon revealed that he had no intention to let Leo find his way independently, out of fear that he might choose to leave the Elders. He inserted himself in the test by posing as a trucker who gave Leo a ride back to San Francisco, while trying to concive Leo to choose the Elders over his family. Odin almost succeeded, until a dying Piper, with some help from Cole, called out to Leo. Having chosen to be with his family, Leo fell from grace of the Golden Gate Bridge and became mortal. After failing his mission to convert Leo, Odin would not appear before the sisters again. Powers & Abilities Along with the common powers of a whitelighter, such as orbing, healing and sensing, Odin also posesses the Elder powers of electrokinesis, invisibility, shielding, telekinesis and telekinetic and remote orbing. It has also been confirmed that Odin possessed some form of divination power, given that Phoebe was able to share a vision with him using her own power of premonitions - a feat that can only be achieved if the person with whom she shared her vision possessed some version of foreseeing power on his own. Notes * Odin is the name of a God in Norse mythology. He is the ruler of Asgard and the God of the Sky, War, Death, Magic and Wisdom. * In Norse mythology, Valhalla is the great hall of the god Odin. Appearances Odin has appeared in a total of 4 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 7 :The Bare Witch Project :Once in a Blue Moon :Witchness Protection :The Seven Year Witch Category:Characters Category:Elders